Plus qu'un partenaire
by Naikii
Summary: Deidara vient d'arriver chez Sasori. Le marionettiste vient de lui faire un tours des lieux pour qu'il s'habitue à son environnement. Fatigué par le voyage, il s'assit en tailleur dans le salon et questionne son coéquipier pour mieux le connaître.
1. Chapter 1

**_Salut à tous je suis de retour avec une new fanfic =)! Alors je vous préviens tout de suite, ça doit être l'une des fanfics les plus nulles que j'ai jamais écrite x) Mais je comptais quand même la poster parceque j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire et elle est pas si horrible que ça... enfin j'éspère ^^" Si ça peut vous rassurer je l'ai relue et j'ai changé pas mal de trucs mais bon peut-être que certaines choses n'ont pas été changés donc soyez indulgents svp x')_**

 ** _(Si j'ai mis du temps avant de poster c'est parce que je suis en pleine écriture d'un Sasodei vraiment pas piquer des hannetons)_**

* * *

Intrusion:

(Deidara)

Qui aurait cru que je me fasse embauché dans l'Akatsuki? Moi qui ne connaissais même pas cette organisation stupide. Pfffff et avec ce type qui ne connait rien à l'art en plus…

-Dites Sasori Danna à quoi ressemblez-vous sans cette affreuse marionette?

-…

-Je suis sûr que vous êtes un bel homme alors pourquoi vous cachez-vous ainsi hn?

-Je me défends, Hiruko l'une des meilleurs marionettes de combats de ma collection. Et cesse de me complimenter je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires.

-Si je comprends bien vous êtes impatient et aggressif. Et bien ça ne vas pas être facile de vivre avec vous.

-Tais-toi avant que je ne me fache.

-D'accord d'accord on se calme hn…

Il était pas très commode comme type. Mas j'avais hâte de voir à quoi il ressemblais en vrai.

Après avoir dîner, je me prépara pour aller me coucher. J'enleva mon manteau de l'Akatsuki, mon t-shirt et mon pantalon. Sasori était dans son atelier en train de faire ses bricoles. C'est là qu'une irrésistible envie de l'embêter me submergea. Je me dirigea près de la porte de son atelier, puis je commença à réfléchir. "Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de rentrer dans son atelier?" Cette question me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment. La curiosité me fit ouvrir la porte sans réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes. C'est là que je vis un homme âgé de 17 ans tout au plus. Ses cheveux étaient flambloyants et son visage était doux et blasé. Il était parfait, les courbes de son corps étaient fines, d'une beauté à en couper le souffle. Mais qui était cet homme et que faisait-il dans l'atelier de Sasori Sensei.

-Deidara je peut savoir qui t'a permis d'entrer ici?

J'eus peur sur le coup et mon corps se mit à trembler légèrement. Comment cet homme connaisait-il mon nom?

-Qu… Qui êtes-vous?

-Stupide Brat! Tu m'exaspère…

-Sasori Danna?

-(soupire) Oui Deidara?

-Excusez-moi mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Alors c'est ça votre vrai apparence? Je vous avais dit que vous étiez un bel homme hn!

Je ne savais pas que les marionettes pouvaient rougir. Apparement Sasori venait d'être flatté par ma remarque. Il avait aussi été surpris de me voir torse nu et sans pantalon.

-La prochaine fois que tu rentre dans mon atelier sans toquer et en sous-vêtements en plus! Crois-moi tu passera un sal quart d'heure.

-C'est que enfaite je voulais savoir si… enfin pourquoi je…

-Sors de là tout de suite et vas te coucher!

-Très bien… Bonne nuit Sasori Danna hn!

Il me lança un regard de tueur et je répondit en lui adressant un sourir moqueur avant de quitter la pièce. Sasori était sacrément charmant! Mais il était surtout mignon et craquant. Oula qu'est-ce qui me prends, je viens de dire que mon Sensei est mignon? Deidara reprends-toi ce n'est qu'une vulgaire marionette…

Je m'allongea sur la banquette du salon (oui parceque Sasori n'avait qu'un seul lit et hors de question pour lui qu'on dorme à deux alors...) et j'essaya de me remémorer les événements qui venaient se passer. Il était quand même à tomber. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que c'était mon Sensei. J'avais eu de la chance de tomber sur lui. Fatigué, je m'emitoufla dans la couette et m'endormis en pensant à mon magnifique Sasori.

(3 heure du matin)

Je me réveilla en sursaut, transpirant et affolé par le cauchemard que je venais de faire. J'étais haletant et angoissé. Mon coeur battait à la chamade. J'avais chaud et j'étais effrayé par le rêve horible que je venais de faire. Ce cauchemard était dû à ce sharingan de malheur! Foutu Uchiwa... J'ai vu des choses affreuses… Le temps que je me remette de mes esprits je repensais à mon Sensei. Je le trouvais réellement beau… c'est là que je pensais "Pourvu qu'il me trouve mignon lui aussi..." Sur le coup je me suis dit: "Quelle chance il a de dormir dans son lit douillet sans faire de mauvais rêves".

Pour me changer les idées, je pris un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Je me dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de mon Danna. Elle était juste à côté du salon. Il n'y avait pas de porte qui séparait sa chambre du séjour. Je m'apuya sur l'encadrement de porte et regarda en direction de Sasori. Il était là, il dormais paisiblement. Lui aussi était emitouflé dans sa couette bien au chaud. Il semblait tellement bien dormir que ça me rassurais. Cependant je ne savais pas les marionettes avaient besoin de dormir. Je voulais le rejoindre…être à ses côtés...

Après ça, je regagna la banquette et essaya de me rendormir. En vain! Les images du cauchemard que j'avais fait précédement me hantaient. Alors je repensais à mon Danna et je me calmais. Quand il occupait mes pensées je me sentais rassuré et en sécurité.

(Le lendemain matin)

-Lève-toi Deidara! Nous avons une mission aujourd'hui. Je te préviens si tu me fais attendre une minute de plus je vais me facher!

-Humm… Sasori Sensei? Quel heure est-il?

-10 heures.

-Déjà?! Très bien j'arrive hn!

-(soupire) je t'attends dehors…

J'avais finalement réeussi à me rendormir. Je me prépara à toute vitesse (pour ne pas faire attendre mon Danna). Une fois prêt je rejoingna Sasori, j'étais impatient d'effectuer ma première mission. Après qu'il m'ai expliqué en quoi elle consistait, l'envie me vint de lui parler du cauchemard que j'avais fait. J'avais besoin d'en parler mais je n'en avais pas le courage. Sur le chemin je ne parlais pas, j'étais trop préocuper par ce fichu rêve.

-Tu n'a pas l'air bien Deidara.

Ça alors! Il s'intéressait à moi. Je pense qu'il venait de comprendre que j'étais son partenaire et qu'il devait être un minimum sympatique avec moi. Cette intérpellation était pour moi le moment rếvé pour lui parler de se qui me tracassait.

-Et bien cette nuit j'ai fait un cauchemard horrible… Itachi me torturait avec un kunai, il me l'enfonçait dans le ventre tout en m'hypnotisant avec son sharingan. J'étais en quelque sorte inconsciant. Il a ensuite utilisé la lumière célèste, c'était horrible, je sentais mon corps se conssumer sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Après ça je me suis réveillé.

Un vide s'installa entre moi et mon Sensei jusqu'à la fin du trajet. Ça me faisait plaisir de savoir que Sasori s'inquiétait pour moi. Même si il le faisait sûrement pour se donner un air bienveillant, ça prouvait qu'il s'attachait à moi.

Après avoir effectué la mission, nous rentrâmes à la maison assez tard. La nuit était tombée. Nous avions (du moins j'avais) mangé dans une auberge en route. J'étais épuisé par cette petite expédition. En même temps on avait marcher toute la journée. Une fois débarassé de mon manteau et de mes vêtements, je regagna mon "lit". Cette fois Sasori s'était couché en même temps que moi, le voyage l'avait aussi fatigué. Ce que mon Danna m'avait dit après notre départ m'avait rassuré. Même s'il m'avait juste demandé comment je me sentais, cette attention m'avait touché. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois que Sasori me disait quelque chose, j'avais l'impression qu'il tenait à moi. Au moins grâce à lui, je n'avais plus aucune raison d'avoir peur de passer une mauvaise nuit.

(1 heure du matin)

AAArrgg encore ce rêve abominable! Il ne me quitte plus… J'étais à bout se souffle et angoissé comme la nuit dernière. Je me leva et pris un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, comme le soir précédent. Après ça, je m'appocha de la chambre de Sasori à pas de loup pour ne pas le réveiller. Il dormait aussi paisiblement qu'hier. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son doux visage endormis. Il était encore plus irrésistible lorsqu'il dormait. Soudain j'eus un flash du chauchemard, qui me sortit de mes rêveries. Un sentiment d'impuissance me submergea et mes jambes commencèrent à trembler toutes seules. Je me sentais si faible…

Pas question de retourner sur cette banquette de malheur! C'est alors que je pris la déscision d'aller dans le lit de mon Sensei pour dormir avec lui. J'entra dans sa chambre discrètement et retira sa couverture. Il était allongé sur le dos, la jambe gauche pliée, les mains sur son ventre. Enfin "ventre". Je pris ses mains et les posa sur le matela, puis je l'enlaça tendrement. Le bas de mon ventre commençait à s'agiter. Le cable qui se trouvait au niveau de son ventre ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça. J'avais juste une sensation de métal froid qui n'était pas désagréable.

Je repris la couverture et la déposa sur nous deux. Par chance, je ne l'avait pas réveillé. Il dormait à poings fermés. À cette instant j'étais en sécurité avec l'homme que j'aimais sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Finalement, Sasori était un homme merveilleux. Au début je ne voulais pas me l'avouer mais je me sentais bien avec lui. Certes il était colérique, impatient et aggressif mais je l'aimais. Plus question de le nier.

Je passa la nuit la plus agréable de toute ma vie. J'avais envie de rester avec lui toute la journée mais je devais partir car si il me voyait dans son lit en train de lui faire des calins alors qu'il dormait il allait me détéster pour la vie. Je me dégagea lentement et avec précaution puis sortis du lit ni vus ni connus. Mais c'est là qu'il bougea pendant son sommeil. J'ai d'abbord cru que je l'avais réveillé mais il était encore endormis. J'avais réeussi à passer une nuit avec mon Danna sans qu'il soit au courant de quoi que se soit. Je retourna sur la banquette et fis fine de dormir. J'étais si heureux à cette à cette instant qu'une vague de plaisir me submergea.

J'attendis 10 petites minutes et Sasori se réveilla. Je l'avais entendu sortir du lit et s'habiller. Des pas se rapprochèrent de moi. Il entra dans le salon et me secoua pour me "réveiller". Je fis semblant d'ouvrir les yeux comme si je sortais d'un profond sommeil.

-Humm… Sasori Sensei nous n'avons pas de mission pour aujourd'hui pourquoi vous me réveillez aussi tôt hn?

-Tu ne compte pas dormir toute la journée sur le canapé j'éspère.

-Et bien pourquoi pas…

Je me retourna et m'enroula dans la couette. Il était maintenant dos à moi. Je savais que ça n'allait pas lui plaire, mais si je pouvais me reposer et l'embêter, je n'allais pas me gêner.

-Deidara, si tu ne te prépare pas vite je me ferais un plaisir de t'occuper de ton cas.

-Pfeuh! Vous ne me faites pas peur Danna!

Il s'approcha de moi et saisit ma couverture sans que je m'en rende compte. Puis sans prévenir, il tira dessus et elle s'envola dans le salon. J'étais frigorifié. Évidement ça ne me faisait pas plaisir que l'on vienne me déranger le matin et que l'on me retire ma couette. Mais j'avais passé une nuit en sa compagnie et je me devais de le remercier un minimum. C'est pourquoi je me leva blasé de la banquette et alla me préparer. En partant je l'entendis marmoner "Lui j'vous jure…"

Héhé je l'avais un petit peu énérvé.

* * *

 ** _Premier chapitre enfin finis, j'éspère que c'était pas si catastrophique que ça ^^" (review pour connaître votre avis ;p) Je posterai la suite sous peu :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Et c'est parti pour le deuxième chapitre ;D ! Je vous rapelle que cette fanfic est pas ma préférée mais je voulais quand même la poster ^^. Merci aux review et désolé pour le léger retard :p. Je pense que la suite arrivera pendant les vacances de Noël._**

* * *

Accident:

(Sasori)

Ahh ce stupide Brat avait encore fait de siennes. Depuis qu'il était arrivé j'avais l'impression d'être trop gentils avec lui. Je devais être plus autoritaire pour me faire respecter parceque sinon il allait prendre la confiance. Je devais me resaisir.

Après avoir fait sortir Deidara de la banquette, je me sentais d'attaque à créer un nouveau poison. Cela demandais beaucoup de temps et patience. Et par malheur c'était les 2 seules choses que je n'avais pas! Mais comme Pain ne nous avait pas donné de mission avant un bon moment, je devais me préparer à celles qui suivraient.

J'alla alors dans mon atelier pour voir de quels ingédients j'allais avoir besoin pour concocter ce fameux poison. Je m'assis sur ma chaise et sortit de vieux bouquins que j'avais pour me renseigner sur ce qui allait constituer mon poison. J'étais concentré et je lisais avec attention. Mais un blondinet malpoli ouvra brutalement la porte et me sortit de mes réfléxions.

-Sasori Sensei c'est horrible! Je ne retrouve plus mes sacs d'argile! Comment je vais faire pour m'entraîner moi maintenant hun!

C'est là qu'une immense colère me submergea. Il avait osé me déranger pendant mon travail pour ça!

-Deidara sors de là immédiatement!

-Vous ne comprenez donc pas? J'ai perdu mes…

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir se phrase que je pris le tournevis qui se trouvais sur mon établie et l'envoya dans sa direction. Il l'esquiva en se cachant derière la porte. Le tournevis se planta dans celle-ci. Puis après plus de bruit. Deidara avait compris que ses petites broutilles étaient le dernier de mes problèmes. J'étais tellement sur les nerfs après ça, que je m'arrêtta de lire et pris ma tête entre mes mains pour me calmer.

Il est vrai que je piquais souvent des crises de colère. Mais certaines petites choses avaient le don de m'énérver. Ces temps-ci je n'était pas de bonne humeur. Même si je dois avouer que j'y était allé un peu fort avec le gamin…

Soudain j'eu un flash. Je me revis enfant à Suna dans mon lit avec les marionettes de mes parents. Le sentiment que j'ai eu en apprennant que je n'allais plus jamais les revoir. Ce sentiment d'impuissance, de tristesse et de colère. Pourquoi je ressassais mon passé? Depuis que Deidara était arrivé les souvenirs refaisaient surface. Pendant mon enfance j'aimais mes parents et depuis leur mort je n'avais plus personne à aimer jusqu'à ce que Deidara arrive. Non impossible… je ne pouvait pas être amoureux de mon disciple quand même. Pourtant je commençais déjà à culpabiliser pour se que je lui avait fait tout à l'heure.

Je commençais à m'égarer dans mes pensées. Je secoua la tête et continua ma lecture comme si rien ne s'était passé.

(2 heures après)

Je venais de finir la liste des ingrédients dont j'avais besoin pour le poison. J'allais me préparer pour sortir et c'est là que le blondinet entra dans mon atelier, évidement toujours sans toquer.

-Sors de là je ne t'ai toujours pas autorisé à rentrer! Ça ne t'a pas suffit que je m'énèrve tout à l'heure?!

-D… Danna…

Me dit il d'une voix frêle.

Boum! Je l'entendis s'écrouler parterre. Je me retourna sans comprendre réellement se qui se passait et je vis quelque chose qui me choqua. Deidara gisait sur le sol, une flaque de sang s'agrandissait autour de lui. Je vis qu'il avait un kunai planté dans le ventre. Je commença à paniquer, pourquoi et comment s'était-il mit dans cette état?

-Deidara que s'est-il passé?!

-…

Il s'évanouit avant de me répondre. Je le porta jusqu'à mon lit et l'allongea sur celui-ci. Je lui retira le kunai sans attendre, lui enleva son manteau et son t-shirt et banda sa plaie. Apparement, aucun points vitaux n'avaient été touché. Mes mains étaient couvertes de sang. Je m'assis près de lui et regarda autour de moi. Du sang innondait le sol de la chambre. Je remonta les traces et vis qu'elles venaient du séjour. Il en avait une grosse flaque à côté de la banquette. Mais que s'était-il donc passé?

Je pris une chaise, la posa près du lit et attendis qu'il se réveille. Plus le temps passait et plus je commençais à être angoissé et à me questionner sur Deidara. J'avais besoin de savoir qui l'avait mis dans cette état.

(45 minutes plus tard)

Je me pencha près de lui et vis ses paupières bouger. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et me dit d'une voix fragile:

-Danna?

-Comment te sens-tu?

-Assez bien…

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Et bien… j'étais partis m'entraîner mais sur le chemin un orage se préparais. Je me suis dit que j'allais m'entraîner l'après-midi quand l'orage serait passé, alors je suis rentré et je me suis assis sur la banquette. Je me suis endormis et j'ai fait le même cauchemard que la dernière fois. Sauf que cette fois, c'est moi qui me plantais un kunai dans le corps. Alors que je suis réveillé en sursaut et j'ai remarqué que je venais de m'enfoncer moi-même un kunai dans le ventre. Je suis ensuite venu vous voir pour que vous m'aidiez, et après plus rien…

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?

-Je… je ne sais pas, j'étais commme… inconscient hn.

-Bon repose-toi et appelle moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

-D'accord hn.

Je repartis m'enfermer dans mon atelier pour bricoler une peu. Le poison allait devoir attendre, je n'allais tout de même pas laisser Deidara tout seul dans son état. Il avait quand même fait fort cet imbécile d'Itachi… À cause de lui mon disciple avait faillit se tuer tout seule.

La journée passa et Deidara se sentais de mieux en mieux. Je venais le voir à chaque heure. Je lui avait même apporté son repas au lit. Vers 21 h il m'appella.

-SASORI DANNA!

Je couru à lui en laissant mon travail en pause.

-Besoin de quelque chose?

-Non mais c'étais pour vous demander si je pouvais me lever. Ça fais depuis des heures que je suis là j'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes hn.

-Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée tu devrais te reposer.

-Alleeerr quoi juste faire un petit tour. Je vous promet d'être rapide.

-(soupire) Bon très bien mais ne rentre pas trop tard et ne vas pas trop loin.

Je l'aida à se lever du lit lui donna des vêtements propres. Il partit aussitôt. Parfois j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être sa mère, c'était affligeant… Un grand nettoyage m'attendait, il y avait du sang partout, sur les draps, le sol et les murs. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte…

Après avoir mis une bonne heure à tout remettre en ordre, je remarqua que Deidara n'était toujours pas rentré. J'étais sûr que c'était une mauvaise idée de le laisser partir, je m'inquiètait pour lui. En plus il était trop tard pour sortir chercher les ingrédients du poison, la nuit était en train de tomber. Je repris donc mon travail avec une légère boule au ventre, je me faisait de plus en plus de souscis pour lui…

Une heure plus tard, le gamin n'était toujours pas rentré. Bizarement j'étais serain, j'étais sûr qu'il allait bientôt arriver. Je commençais à piquer du nez en travaillant. Je décida alors d'en finir pour aujourd'hui, je lacha mes outils et me prépara pour aller me coucher. J'étais tant fatigué que je ne m'inquiétais même plus pour Deidara. Il allait bien finir par revenir.

Après avoir enlevé mes vêtements, je m'allongea dans mon lit. Ce lit où il y avait Deidara i peine 2 heures. Rien que d'y penser, je frissona de plaisir. Pourquoi fallait-il que je m'attache à lui? Il n'était pas très malin et sa vision de l'art était assez limité. Au final ça ne m'avais pas dérangé qu'il vienne toquer à ma porte en caleçon. Même si c'était un peu osé ça ne m'a pas déplu, ça m'a même fait plaisir…

Je repensa à ce matin, lorsque je m'étais énérvé sur lui. Je crois que j'ai été un peu trop sévère encore une fois. Je ne m'était jamais demandé si il m'aimait mais je m'en fichait pas mal parceque ce qui était sûr, c'était que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour lui. Je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvre en pensant à mon disciple bien aimé.

* * *

 ** _J'éspère que ça vous a plu, hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (positif ou négatif je prends xD ). Le prochain chapitre est le dernier et désolé de vous le dire que maintenant mais pour du lemon Sasodei faudra attendre ma prochaine fanfic 3_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Et c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic ^^ Voilà j'éspère qu'il vous plaira, pour une prochaine histoire il va falloir attendre un peu ;) Je l'ai déjà écrite mais je la posterais plus tard..._**

 ** _Sur-ce bonne lecture_**

* * *

Fatigue:

(Deidara)

Danna devait être mort d'inquiétude, ça faisait depuis un bon moment que j'étais partit. J'avais peur qu'il m'en veuille d'être sortit si longtemps. Plus j'avançais et plus ma blessure me faisait mal, au fond de moi j'avais l'espoir que Sasori me laisse dormir avec lui parceque j'étais blessé.

Après 15 minutes de marche intensive, j'arriva enfin à la maison. J'avais hâte d'aller dans mon petit "lit" douillet. Sauf si s'était pour faire des cauchemards… Cette idée me glaça le sang. Je me mis à l'aise pour me coucher et alla dans la chambre de Sasori pour voir si il dormait. Et, à ma grande surprise il était déjà dans son lit pépère en train de dormir. Enfaite il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour moi…

Je m'allongea sur la banquette et essaya de m'endormir. En vain. Comme j'avais dormis toute la journée, j'étais en pleine forme. Une exellente idée me traversa l'esprit. Et si je rejoignais mon Danna dans son lit. Cela vas sûrement m'aider à m'endormir pensais-je. Un sourire malicieux se dessina alors sur mon visage. Je me leva et alla dans sa chambre. Je fis comme lors de la première nuit en se compagnie, j'enleva délicatement sa couverture et regagna le bout de matela qui restait à côté de lui. Cette fois il était sur le flanc. Je me serra près de lui et mis mes jambes entre les siennes. Puis je le pris dans mes bras et remis la couverture sur nous.

Je savourais cet instant si délicieux. En le prenant dans mes bras, je sentis qu'il tremblait un peu. Sa respiration était haletante et il était chaud. Que lui arrivait-il? Soudain, tout devint clair dans ma tête, il faisait un mauvais rêve. Lui aussi alors… Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour le rassurer, je me pencha légèrement et déposa un baiser sur son front. Je commença à le caresser légèrement, je sentais qu'il se calmait peu à peu. Il était si beau quand il dormait, j'avais envie de le couvrir de baisers…

(Le lendemain matin)

J'avais encore passé une nuit pleine de plaisir. J'étais biensur retourné sur la banquette avant que Sasori se réveille. D'ailleur ce jour là il n'étais pas venu me réveiller. C'est pour cela que je pris l'initiative de me lever pour voir se qu'il faisait."Il est sûrement en train de faire ses marionettes" pensais-je. Je me leva et alla en direction de son atelier. Je passa donc par la chambre et le vis dans son lit. Je m'approcha de lui pour mieux le regarder; il dormais encore. Tellement craquant! Je le regardais avec passion dans les yeux. Soudain, il bougea et se réveilla. Mon coeur se serra. Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire? "Oui j'étais en train de vous regarder dormir parceque je vous trouve mignon" Je resta figé sur place.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Euh r, rien Sensei je… je passais par là et j'ai trébuché et je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec vous ducoup je…

-Tu mens vraiment mal tu sais?

Me dit-il d'un ton plus blasé que jamais.

-Sinon j'ai une petite question. Où étais-tu passé hier soir?

("Ah je l'attendais celle-là")

-Je me suis un peu égaré en me baladant hn.

-(soupire) Bien… maintenant prépare-toi.

-Tout de suite hn!

Oula j'avais échapé belle! Qu'est-ce j'étais gêné. Je partis donc m'habiller sur le champs. Après que mon Danna se soit préparé, il ragarda ma blessure et repansa ma plaie. La semaine se déroula et je dormais tous les soirs avec Sasori. Après tant de temps, il ne s'en était toujours pas rendu compte. Cela me rendais plus heureux que jamais.

Un soir où nous rentrions d'une longue et fatigante journée, je m'assis épuisé sur le canapé.

-(baillement) je n'en peut plus…

-…

-Dites Danna vous savez si on a une mission demain?

-Je crois que nous n'en avons pas pendant 3 jours.

-Aahhh un peu de repos ne nous fera pas de mal hun…

-Je vais me coucher.

-Bonne nuit Sensei hn.

Lui dis-je toujours d'un ton moqueur.

Durant cette mission, Sasori avait l'air de s'être rapproché de moi. Il m'avait même confié que en ce moment son sommeil était de meilleure qualité. (Héhé on se demande pourquoi). En revanche, il était toujours aussi froid qu'avant. Parfois son manque de tendresse me décourageait, mais je me disait qu'il lui fallait du temps pour qu'il m'apprécit.

Je me prépara pour dormir comme à mon habitude, c'est là que je remarqua que mon Danna s'était déjà endormis. Pas étonnant vu le voyage qu'on venait de faire. C'est alors que je pris l'initiative d'aller directement dans son lit sans passer par la banquette. C'était assez risqué mais je n'avais pas peur qu'il se réveille. À en entendre le bruit qu'il faisait, il dormais profondément. Cela me rassurais. Sa respiration était forte et bizzarement je trouvais ça adorable.

Je m'incrusta alors dans son lit et me mis comme je l'étais la première fois. Mon entrejambe commençait à chauffer. Il reserra ses bras sur moi comme si il me faisait un calin. C'était juste magique, j'aurais aimé l'embrasser tendrement mais je ne devais pas prendre le risque de le réveiller.

(Le lendemain matin)

J'étais encore endormis sur Sasori. Ma tête était sur son torse et il m'enlaçais. Il avait emprisonné ses jambes dans les miennes.

-Deidara?!

-Humm…

-Deidara!

-Sa, Sasori? Qu'est-ce vous faites là hn?

-Je te retourne la question impbécile! Que fais-tu dans mon lit?!

-…

-Réponds-moi vite!

C'est alors que je réalisa que je ne m'étais pas réveillé avant mon Danna. J'avais oublié de quitter son lit pour ma banquette… Qu'allais-je lui dire? Mon coeur battait de plus en plus fort et je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Étrangement, il n'avait toujours pas relaché son étreinte. À croire que cette position ne le dérangeait pas.

-…

-Tu vas me répondre?

-Oui oui c'est bon calmez-vous… Et bien… Comme vous le savez, depuis que je suis ici je fais des cauchemards à cause du sharingan d'Itachi. Et comme ces cauchemards me traumatisent, je vais avec vous dans votre lit pendant que vous dormez et le matin j'essaye de me réveiller avant vous et d'aller sur la banquette comme si de rien n'était.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Pas étonnant que cette nouvelle le surprenne. Il resta bouche-bée et penna à parler.

-Tu… Tu veut dire que depuis que tu es arrivé tu dors tout les soirs avec moi?

J'hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

-Et bien si je m'attendais à ça…

Il avait juste l'air surpris mais étrangement, il n'avait pas l'air d'être en colère. Il rougissais à vu d'oeil. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réaction, mais je devais dire que c'était tant mieux pour moi qu'il le prenne bien.

-Pourquoi vous me gardez dans vos bras?

C'était loin de me déranger au contraire mais je voulais savoir quels étaient ses réelles sentiments envers moi. Si il me gardait près de lui, ça voulais sûrement dire quelque chose. Après que je lui ai fait la remarque, il dessera son étreinte. Mais je le reteint en lui prenant le bras et en le remettant comme il était.

-Ne vous inquietez pas ça ne me dérange pas…

Il ne parlais plus. Il était totalement déboussolé. Il regardait fixement le vide.

-Est-ce que tu m'aime?

-Chuuut… Recouchez-vous Danna…

Je n'avais pas répondus à cette question pour l'embêter. C'est là qu'il se détendu et me caressa le dos. Il avait toujours cette air perdu. Il semblait absent mentalement, comme si aucunes pensée ne traversaient son esprit. Au bout d'un moment on se rendormis ensembles, si près l'un de l'autre.

Le soir suivant, je m'apprêtait à rejoindre la banquette, lorsque Sasori m'interpella:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Et bien je vais sur la banquette pourquoi?

-Ah très bien… Je pensais que tu dormirais avec moi ce soir mais si tu préfère dormir seul je comprends…

Me dit-il moqueur.

Je le regardais avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il venait de me proposer de dormir avec lui… J'étais si étonné que j'en resta bouche-bée. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre et me dit une fois dans son lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Tu sais que je n'aime pas attendre.

J'étais encore sur place, à me remémorer ses paroles. Lorsque je sortit de mes pensées, je le rejoignis impatient d'être à ses côtés. Une fois dans le lit, il me serra dans ses bras. J'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde. C'est là que je lui dit:

-Oui…

-?

-Oui, je vous aime…

Il me prit par la joue, releva mon visage et m'embrassa d'un baiser passionnel. Ses lèvres étaient douces. Nos langues se collaient et s'enroulaient. Je me laissais porter par ce baiser intense et remplie d'amour. D'un vrai amour, celui que j'avais pour mon Danna.

* * *

 ** _C'est tout pour cette fanfic merci beaucoup de l'avoir lu en entière et à la prochaine pour une nouvelle fanfic :3 3_**


End file.
